Swann of the Caribbean
by Drama Queens rule
Summary: COMPLETE This is the movie of Pirates of the Caribbean shown by Elizabeth Swann, through her eyes and thoughts.
1. Chapter One

Summary: This is the movie pirates of the Caribbean with the story told through the eyes of Elizabeth Swann.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the storyline.

**Chapter One**

As I looked out at sea, I began to sing a song I had heard sailors sing many times before and had finally memorized enough of it to sing it.

"...We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot." I sang heartily, hearing the words drift through the fog and out to sea. "Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up–"

I gasped with fright as someone put there hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Mr Gibbs.

"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?" Mr Gibbs asked and before I could reply Lieutenant Norrington came up to us.

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do!" Norrington said, his voice commanding.

"She was singing about pirates." Mr Gibbs argued, trying to justify his actions. "Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked." Norrington said, not really showing that he believed what Gibbs said. "On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too... even a miniature one." Gibbs said. I found that remark rather insulting, but knew it was just sea folk legend and let it pass. Instead I said,

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." I said, truthfully, showing maybe a little too much enthusiasm.

"Think again, Miss Swann . Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them." Norrington said with strong emotion.

Miss Swann! I hated to be called Miss Swann. It made me feel like an idiotic lady, who has nothing to do, but sew and pretty herself up in the hope of getting a husband. I am far too young for that, so I liked to be called Elizabeth.

"I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves – a short drop and a sudden stop."

I looked at him confused, but gasped when I saw Mr. Gibbs in the background miming being hung. How barbaric and people say pirates are the barbarians. But the thought of killing another person completely shocked me. But then, at this age, I am pretty innocent and naïve.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter." My father said. I looked at him in surprise, for I hadn't noticed him come up to us.

"My apologies, Governor Swann." Norrignton said.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." I said and hoped they'd say more.

"Yes." Father said uncomfortably. "That's what concerns me."

I sighed and looked back at the water, where a parasol floated passed. This astounded me, because we were in the middle of nowhere. I looked at it confused, and lent forward to see it better when I saw a piece of wood floating with a boy lying on it.

"Look!" I yelled to catch everyone's attention. "A boy! There's a boy in the water!"

Everyone ran to the side of the boat to see what I saw.

"Man overboard!" Norrington yelled. "Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard."

All the men ran about, obeying his orders. While I stood there, completely worried about whether or not the boy was alright.

Once they had pulled the boy aboard, Norrington looked at him. "He's still breathing."

I felt a burst of relief, glad the boy hadn't died.

"Mary, mother of god." Gibbs said, ad everyone went to see what he saw, including me, as I lent on the rail near me I looked at what he saw in complete shock.

It was a ship, burning. Most likely the ship the boy came from. I was terrified as I saw the flames lick along the boats sides.

"What happened here?" Father said, and I looked at everyone, awaiting an answer to his question.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Norrington answered, reasonably.

"A lot of good it did them." Gibbs said, his words frightening me, mostly because I was afraid he was right.

Gibbs looked around. "Everyone's thinking it." He said, his tone made him sound sure of himself. "I'm just saying it. Pirates.

"There's no proof of that." Father argued rationally. "It was probably an accident."

During their little conversation I had walked over to the boy to gaze at him, just to make sure he was alright.

"Rouse the captain immediately!" Norrington commanded urgently, but I was so lost in my concern that I barely heard him.

"Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats. "Norrington continued in the same tone of an order mixed with urgency.

Another sailor, whom I didn't know very well, yelled out. "Heave to."

A sailor came and picked the boy up to take him somewhere safer. My father came up and said to me.

"Elizabeth , I want you to accompany the boy." My father said, and of course I was glad to hear it, because I had wanted to do that. "He'll be in _your_ charge. Take care of him." My father looked at me, and I knew what I had to do was important.

So I nodded and followed the sailor with the boy.

I looked at him, and he was lying there so peacefully, that I knew he couldn't be dead. I began to stroke his hair, and he jumped and grabbed my hand, his breathing unsteady, and frightened me with his quick reaction. I jumped back, then felt foolish for doing so.

"It's okay." I soothed. "My name's Elizabeth Swann."

"Will Turner." He replied, still breathing fast, and still, obviously frightened.

"I'm watching over you Will." I told him, hoping my words, which were said with such truth, would bring comfort to this poor boy whom had probably lost things close to his heart, on that boat.

He lost consciousness again and I looked at him, before my eyes moved to a chain around his neck. My brow creased in confusion and I reached over to look at it. It was made of gold and had an interesting pattern on it. In the middle, it had a skull and crossbones. I gasped.

"You're a pirate!" I exclaimed out loud to his sleeping figure, before I could stop myself.

"Has he said anything?" Norrington asked me, and I jumped, turning around quickly to hide the medallion.

"His name's William Turner." I replied shakily, and a little too quickly. "That's all I found out."

"Take him below." Norrington told a few sailors, who went to obey his orders.

I walked to the side of the boat, the medallion still in my hands. I looked around to make sure no one was watching before slowly opening my hands to look at the gold pendant again. I slowly rose my hand to study it, and noticed that behind the medallion, in front of me, was a ship with black sails, sailing away from us. My eyes widened as I realized it had a pirates flag. I squeezed my eyes shut in fright.

And opened them to find myself in my bedroom. I looked around, taking in the comforting sights, and my heartbeat returned to normal. I slowly rose from my bed, and taking a candle, which was on my bedside table I walked to the draw, where I had the medallion hidden in a secret compartment of my draw. I took it out, my eyes taking in its wonder, and I slowly stroked my fingers over it. I looked at my mirror and put the medallion around my neck, admiring it in the mirror.

I was startled by a knocking at the door, followed by my father's voice.

"Elizabeth." My father called.

I raced to my bed, knocking something over in the process.

"Are you alright?" My father asked, concerned. "Are you decent?"

As he spoke I threw on my dressing gown, and hid the medallion in the bodice of my nightgown.

"Yes." I replied, bringing the nightgown closed in front of me. "Yes?"

"Still abed at this hour?" My father asked, as he entered with a maid.

I smiled humorously, as though I found it amusing to be abed so late.

"It's a beautiful day." My father added, as the maid opened the curtains and windows, giving me a peak of what, I had to agree, was a beautiful day.

"I have a gift for you." My father announced, as another maid came in caring a box, which she offered to father. He took the lid off the box to reveal a beautiful dress.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" I replied honestly taking the dress out of its box so I could admire it better.

"Isn't it?" My father asked proudly.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" I asked, curiously.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" My father replied and I grinned at him happily, and headed to change.

"Go on." My father said to the maids and indicated that they follow me, to assist in putting the dress on.

"Actually, I, um..." My father began and I noticed he looked out the window, looking guilty. "I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"The Ceremony?" I queried, having no recollection of a ceremony this very day. Though my words sounded a bit mumbled as the maids were assisting me in taking off my nightgown.

"Captain Norrington 's promotion ceremony." He replied, and from the sound of his footsteps he was walking towards me.

"I knew it!" I said annoyed, as I looked around my dressing rack to look at my father.

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become!" My father said proudly, and I had to try really hard not to groan with frustration. My father had been hinting that I marry him for some time, and I have spent that time trying to subtly hint that I don't want to do so. He's like twice my age. Anyway I didn't really have time to reply, because at that moment the maids began to put on my corset and I found the air being pushed out of my lungs. I knew my father was talking some more about Norrington, but I was too preoccupied in the pain to take any notice.

"Elizabeth? Hows it coming?" My father asked, coming around to see me.

"It's difficult to say." I replied rasping, trying to keep my breath.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." My father informed, but I didn't really care.

"Well women in London must've learn not to breath." I replied almost cattily, feeling too much pain to really care at that very moment.

A servant entered the room to inform my father he had a visitor, and my father left, leaving the maid's to help me with my hair and make-up.

Once I was ready to attend the ceremony I left my bedroom and went to the stairs. As I was walking down the stairs my father greeted me.

"Elizabeth." He said, almost breathless. "You look absolutely stunning."

I looked up and nodded my head, when I saw my father's visitor was the blacksmith's assistant, and my friend William Turner.

"Will! It's so good to see you." I said feeling so glad to see him, as it had been a while.

"I had a dream about you last night." I told him as I walked up to the two men.

"About me?" Will asked, looking surprised, yet his tone retained well mannered.

"Elizabeth, is that entirely proper for you to...?" My father began uncomfortably.

'About the day we met." I continued, completely focused on Will and ignoring my father's expectations of a proper lady. "Do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" Will replied in the same well manner tone. I was annoyed.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" I said, annoyed at his manners, but unable to hide the happiness on my face.

"At least once more, Miss Swann , as always." Will replied and I felt my heart sink. Will was one of my best friends, but to him I was just a lady.

"There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety." My father said, gladly and I almost hated him for it.

"Now we really must be going." My father continued, and bent down to pick up a parasol from the table, which he handed to me. "There you are."

I looked at Will my face stony and cold. "Good day, Mr. Turner." I said almost too harshly, but I wanted to hide my pain. I thought I saw some pain in Will's eyes, but I was too annoyed to care.

"Come along." My father said impatiently and I followed him out the door and to the carriage with all the dignity I could muster.

"Good day," Will said as he followed us out. And when I was getting into the carriage I could almost swear I heard him add to that, "Elizabeth."

But then, I wasn't sure.

Okay peoples, That's my story so far. Tell me what you think in a review, and if anyone has done this before I'm sorry, because I don't think anyone has.


	2. Chapter Two

Summary: This is the movie pirates of the Caribbean with the story told through the eyes of Elizabeth Swann.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the storyline.

**Chapter Two**

I stood at the ceremony, as they played instruments feeling terribly uncomfortable. I couldn't breathe, and was using my fan to furiously fan myself. It was so painful and I looked down at my torso, wishing the ceremony was just over so I could take this retched thing off.

As the ceremony went on with pathetic, unnecessary acts of procedure, all of which I hated about our society at this very minute. Goddamn them for making me stand here in this pain. But then, it wasn't really their fault I was wearing this. I decided to blame the dressmaker.

When the ceremony was finally over, we had to, of course, do the general society, for the sake of manners. I stood with my father, until he walked away, and Norrington came over to me.

"May I have a moment?" He asked, and I followed him out to the battlements of the Fort, which had such a lovely view of the Caribbean Sea, but in my current condition, I could not really enjoy myself.

"Uh, you look lovely, Elizabeth." Norrington said, and I turned and smiled at him, hoping my pain didn't show too much. "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I..."

I barely heard his words as my breathing became extremely laboured, and I could hardly breathe at that. The pain was so great, as I felt my lungs being squeezed, and the air, not getting there.

"Must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved." Norrington continued, and finally turned to look at me. "Uh... a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

I was completely shocked by this. He was actually asking me to marry him? I tried to reply, but I was shocked, and there was no air in my lungs.

"I can't breathe." I rasped, and I knew he said something, but I didn't hear him, as I saw blackness in the corner of my eyes. Then the blackness took over, and everything else disappeared.

Hey people. Sorry it's a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Please review. Luv ya all.


	3. Chapter Three

Summary: This is the movie pirates of the Caribbean with the story told through the eyes of Elizabeth Swann.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the storyline.

**Chapter Three**

My eyes snapped open as I felt a sudden rush of air to my lungs. I spluttered water from my mouth, and found myself to be wet. I also noticed that my dress was gone, and the corset had been removed too, therefore allowing me to breathe.

"Never would've thought of that." I heard a voice say, and I looked up to see two guards and a strange man standing over me. The guards I didn't pay much attention too, as I had seen many guards before. The man, however, was intriguing. He had long hair covered by a hat, and was abnormally long, giving him a rough appearance, which told me he wasn't a respectable gentleman. His hands were also filthy and he was wearing odd clothes.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." The man, or pirate, as I assume he is. He then looked at me, and I looked down to see he was staring at the medallion, which was no longer hidden by my dress, as I was no longer wearing my dress. I looked at him guiltily, and saw disbelief in his eyes as he picked it up.

"Where did you get that?" He asked suspiciously.

Before I could reply, I heard footsteps nearby and saw Norrington put his sword in the pirates face. He was backed up by guards.

"On your feet." Norrington told him, and the pirate obeyed.

"Elizabeth!" I heard my father exclaim and looked up, from where I was still lying on the ground, to see him standing with Norrington.

My father bent down and helped me up.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, holding me close to him.

"Yes," I said, unable to look away from the pirate who was standing there with about five swords pointed at him. "I'm fine."

I noticed my father look at a guard, who was holding my corset. I almost laughed when the guard realized he was being looked at and dropped the corset before pointing to the pirate.

"Shoot him." My father said outraged.

"Father." I said in a voice that was quite commanding, as I didn't want this man to be killed for saving my life.

I turned to look at Norrington. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" I said, making my voice accusing without seeming harsh.

The commodore looked a bit confused as he looked from me to my father, before putting his sword away.

The pirate looked at me, put his hands together and slightly bowed his head. I almost smiled at his gratitude, but refrained from doing so because of the tension still surrounding the men.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington said, holding his hand out to the pirate. The pirate seemed to hesitate before shaking hands with Norrington. I found it amusing how girly he had looked while hesitating, meaning nothing against my gender of course, but he didn't seem very manly.

Norrington pulled him closer, and using his other hand pushed the man's sleeve up.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" Norrington said, and I saw a blue tattoo, which resembled a 'P' but I couldn't really see it properly.

I knew it! I thought almost gleefully. He is a pirate, I meet a pirate! I remembered as a child I had always wanted to meet a pirate, and after having that dream this morning, I felt more in touch with that dream, and actually felt some joy at the situation, as crazy as that seems.

"Hang him!" My father said in a dignified manner, after hearing the word pirate.

"Keep your guns on him men." Norrington commanded, then addressed one soldier. "Gillette, fetch some irons."

Norrington pulled the pirate's sleeve up even further to reveal another tattoo, this one I couldn't see at all really, it was just a bunch of blue lines.

"Well, well." Norrington said knowingly, and I wanted to know what he had found out. "Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" Norrington flung Sparrow's arm away.

Sparrow tried to find dignity and stood up properly. "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir."

"Well, I don't see your ship," Norrington ridiculed. "...Captain."

"I'm in the market," Jack replied almost smugly. "As it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." One of the soldiers that had been with Jack when I had woken said, and I almost felt annoyed with them.

"Told ya he was telling the truth." The other soldier bragged. "These are his, sir."

He gave Norrington a whole bunch of pirate stuff, which I would have loved to admire, but knew it was inappropriate to ask such a request.

"No additional shots nor powder." Norrington said, taking a look at his gun, "A compass that doesn't point north." Norrington grinned mockingly, and unsheathed Jack's sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

Jack only grinned, and pointed out. "But you have heard of me."

Norrington glared at Jack and grabbed him roughly round the arm.

"Commodore," I said, rushing after him. "I really must protest."

"Carefully, Lieutenant." Norrington advised, as the lieutenant started to put chains around Jack's wrists.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life." I said, positioning myself in front of Norrington with my back to the lieutenant and sparrow.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington told me, and he did seem to know what he was talking about.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack added from behind me. I turned to look at him as he spoke, before returning my attention to Norrington.

"Indeed." Norrington said strongly and I could see he seemed to loathe Jack.

"Finally." Jack said as the lieutenant walked away from him. Before I knew what was happening, Jack had come up behind me and put the chain between his hands around my neck.

I gasped and all the men stepped forward to aid me.

"Don't shoot!' My father cried.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Sparrow said coldly. "Commodore Norrington, my effects please." He said in that same cold tone, before adding in a lighter tone. "And my hat."

'God damn you.' I thought, both angrily and fearfully. 'I was standing up for you, you son of a bitch.'

When Norrington hesitated, Sparrow said. "Commodore!" in a warning tone.

Norrington turned and got his effects from a nearby soldier.

"Elizabeth." Sparrow said, addressing me. "It is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann." I said angrily, trying to keep at least some of my dignity.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind." He said, indicating for me to take his effects from Norrington. I hesitated, not wanting to do what he told me, but not knowing what else to do.

"Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." Sparrow said, and I took his effects from Norrington. Sparrow spun me around so that I faced him and pointed his gun, which he got from my hands, at my head. "Now if you'll be very kind."

I put his hat on his head, and reached around him to strap on his sword, feeling angry and disgusted at the way he was looking at me.

"Easy on the goods, darling." He told me almost flirtatiously.

"Your despicable." I spat back angrily.

"Sticks and stones, love." He told me simply. "I save your life, you saved mine, we're square."

I hated to admit it, but he did have some sort of logic in that statement.

He spun me around again, the gun still at my head, and, slowly walking backwards, spoke to the soldiers.

"Gentlemen," he announced, then looked a me. "Milady. You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

He then pushed me at the soldiers to make his escape. I didn't se his escape of course coz I had fallen into Norrington, who had actually caught me quite well.

"Now will you shoot him?" my father asked from one side of me, as Norrington, whom I was still cuddling up against yelled out

"Open fire."

Then the soldiers started firing at Sparrow, before they all ran after him, leaving me to go back to the house with my father.

Okay, there's an update. Please review, (I'm begging u .lol.) I like to know how I'm doing with the writing, or any improvements I could make.


	4. Chapter Four

Summary: This is the movie pirates of the Caribbean with the story told through the eyes of Elizabeth Swann.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the storyline.

**Chapter Four**

That night I was lying in bed reading a book, or at least trying to read a book, but my thoughts kept interrupting. I couldn't stop thinking about Norrington's proposal which wasn't really surprising, but shocking none the less.

There you go, Miss." My maid, Estrella said, getting a bed warmer out of the fireplace and putting it between my sheets, much to my liking. It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it." I replied explaining my thoughts to her.

"Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying." Estrella said, her voice quaking at the thought.

"Oh," I said feeling embarrassed, as I had almost forgotten about that incident. "Yes, it was terrifying." I added quickly. "But the Commodore proposed." Estrella said with joy for me. "Fancy that. Now, that's a smart match, Miss, if it's not too bold to say." She added quickly, not wanting to offend me.

"It is a smart match." I said my voice showing that I was less than thrilled. "He's a fine man; he's what any woman should dream of marrying."

"Well, that Will Turner, he's a fine man, too." Estrella said slyly, almost reading my mind.

"That _is_ too bold." I replied, not wanting to have a conversation about my feelings for Will Turner, as I was still confused about them myself. I really liked him, as a friend, and maybe more. But he never seemed to like me. He never called my by my first name, and sometimes I felt he was using our class difference to create space between us. But then, at other times he was so sweet and kind, and I felt like he did like me.

"Well, begging your pardon, Miss. It was not my place." Estella said, and I watched her leave the room. Once she had shut the door behind her, I clutched the medallion, which was underneath my nightgown, thinking back to the incident with the pirate. I heard the wind howling, and turned to look at my lamp, the flame flickering. Then it just blew out and I turned to look at my window, where the wind had came from.

Hearing a commotion, I ran out to my balcony, to see Port Royale in flames as pirates were attacking it. I felt my heart beating in my throat and was fearfully worried for everyone. I looked down, and to my most utter fear, I saw a group of pirates running to the house. I ran back into the house to warn the servants. I was running down the stairs as I heard a knocking at the door, and saw our butler walking over to open the door.

"Don't!" I yelled fearfully, but too late as he opened the door to be faced with pirates.

"Hello, chum." One of the pirates said, and shot him in the head.

I screamed at that, and then covered my mouth wishing I hadn't as a pirate pointed at me and said, "up there".

I stood there for a minute, unsure of what I should do, before running back up the stairs and into the room, which was connected to mine. I shut the door behind me and screamed when I saw someone in front of me. Stopped the scream when I saw that it was Estrella.

"Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you." Estrella said, fear making her voice shaky and uneven.

"What?" I said in shock, as I thought they'd just come to plunder the house.

"You're the Governor's daughter." She explained.

At that moment a male voice said, "in here" and someone started to rattle on the door.

We both gasped and jumped. I pulled her aside and said, "They haven't seen you. Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort." I then ran towards my bedroom and in the opposite direction to her.

The pirates went to run into my room, but I was waiting by the door and hit the first one in the face with my bed warmer. I heard Estrella gasp, but was too busy with the pirates to notice. He grabbed my The first one had fallen down, and the second one grabbed the handle of the bed warmer.

"Gotcha." He said, and started making weird noises at me. Unable to do anything else, I released the latch and the hot ashes fell in his face. I screamed when it happened as ashes started to drift around the air. While the pirate was dealing with that I ran past him. I ran back down the stairs, with the pirates following me, to find the downstairs in chaos. As pirates were hindering the household staff and plundering things.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I found myself trapped as one of the pirates just jumped of the to f the stairs, while the other had followed me, leaving me trapped between the two. The one in front of me started making growling noises and I tried to calculate an escape.

At that moment a canon was fired from outside and came through the house, hitting a pirate whose arms were filled with gold. I heard a cracking noise and ran across the room, just to miss being hit by the chandelier falling from the roof. I was in another room, and had the door closed, before the pirates even came to chase me. I quickly barricaded the door and looked around the room for a weapon. I saw a display with two swords in it and went to get the sword out, only to find itstuck. I gave a little scream in surprise and then frustration as the sword wouldn't come out. I hear the pirates rattling on the door and quickly run to hide in a closet. The pirates break into the room and look around.

"We know you're here, Poppet." One of them said.

"Poppet." The other one idiotically mimicked.

"Come out... and we promise we won't hurt you." The first one said, and I didn't believe that at all. "We will find you, Poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us."

I was until then fearfully watching them, praying they wouldn't find me, but at that moment I looked down at the medallion.

"The gold calls to us."

"Gold calls..."

I looked at the medallion feeling a hatred towards it, as it was to blame for this mess, when I looked up and saw the first pirate looking at me through the crack between the to doors.

"'Ello, Poppet."

"Parley." I cried out as they opened the door, unable to think of anything else.

"What?" The pirate asked, looking a bit shocked.

"Parley. I invoke the right of parley." I said, praying like crazy that it would work. "According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain." I said, remembering everything I'd learnt about pirates.

"I know the code." The pirate said, sounding insulted.

" If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." I said, reminding them of that small part I wanted them to remember.

"To blazes with the code." The idiotic pirate said, and went to attack me, but the other stopped him.

"She wants to be taken to the Captain." He said gruffly to the other pirate before turning and smiling at me, which made me feel uneven. "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honour the Code."

I felt my stomach drop. What had I done?

They practically dragged me through the utter madness which filled the streets, and I turned to see Will. I wanted to go to him, but the pirate pulled me and yelled, "Come on." So I continued walking towards the captain, and towards what could be some unknown doom.

Okay, here's an update for my loyal readers (especially MudGuppy) please review it.


	5. Chapter Five

Summary: This is the movie pirates of the Caribbean with the story told through the eyes of Elizabeth Swann.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the storyline.

**Chapter Five**

I saw the sky darken and looked up to see a cloud cover the moon, just like the fear that rapidly covered my heart as I saw the ship I was being rowed to. It was dark, with black sails and a torch lit at the front, which illuminated the sails. The side was covered by smoke as the cannons shot every few seconds, almost rhythmically. I looked down at my lap, unable to look at the ship as we arrived closer and closer. It chilled my heart, for reasons I was unsure of. I tried to stay calm, though, if I just followed my plan all will be okay. I hoped.

Once the rowboat was along side the ship, I was helped aboard by the two pirates who had accompanied me. I stood aboard the ship, and straightened my dress, hoping my fear wasn't obvious to them. I looked ahead, and standing up deck, was a man, wearing a captains hat. He was fearful, and I saw him just long enough to see a monkey swing to his shoulder, before a one of the pirates started dragging me away, much to my displeasure. He didn't drag me far, however, as another pirate stepped in the way. He was tall, with black skin and strange clothes on. He also looked strong, and quite frightful.

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives." He commented.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa." The pirate holding onto my arm said, and I stepped forward.

"I am here to negotiate –" I began, before the black pirate slapped me across the face, which was quite painful. I put up a hand to my face, which was surely showing my shock at the sting.

"You will speak when spoken to." He commanded to me.

And then the man I had seen before with the monkey, the one I was sure was the captain came up behind the pirate and grabbed his still-raised wrist.

"And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." He said, his voice fairly quiet, but had more of an impact then the other pirates yelling.

"Aye, sir." Was his captives reply, I look of anger on his face, and he snatched his hand back when released.

"My apologies, Miss." He said, as his attention came to me, his voice in a well-mannered tone, but to me, still sounded barbaric.

"Captain Barbossa," I said, and when he didn't deny that it was him, I continued. "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal ."

He looked like he was considering it for a second before replying. "There are a lot of long words in there, Miss; we're naught but humble pirates." He began to laugh a little, before replying suspiciously. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back." I said, and my strong hateful words were greeted by laughter.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." He replied, and I stared at him, in shock at his big words, so he added. "Means 'no'."

"Very well." I said, and tore the pendant from my neck and strode over to the edge of the ship, where I held it over the water. As I did this, all the pirates leaned towards me and gasped.

"I'll drop it." I added for effect, looking straight at the captain, who was the only one who still seemed calm.

He held his hands up a little, signalling for his crew to calm down, before replying, to the crew as much as me;

"Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us?" His voice laughing, before becoming serious. "Why?"

"It's what you've been searching for." I said, my voice soft with confusion. "I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did you now?" he said, unfazed.

I looked around at all the pirates, before saying. "Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." I said, my voice all proper, and I let the medallion drop to the end of my chain.

As this was happening, all the pirates lunged forward, whispering, 'No.' I opened my mouth a little, in mock surprise then smiled knowingly.

Barbossa laughed and started walking towards me, so I quickly gathered the medallion and its chain into my hand.

"You have a name missy?" He asked, once he was less then three feet away from me.

"Elizabeth..." I paused, knowing it wouldn't be wise to say my name. "Turner." I continued, saying the first name that came into my head. I paused again, before adding. "I'm a maid in the Governor's household." I nodded my head and curtsied a little.

Barbossa nodded thoughtfully, before turning to his crew. "Miss Turner!" he said, and the look on all their faces scared me.

They all looked eager as the name "Turner!" was whispered through the group, and one of my captators growled. "Bootstrap."

I didn't know what bootstrap meant, but I didn't like it.

Barbossa turned back to me and said. "And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that. Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean." I said, defensively.

Barbossa nodded and held his hand out. "Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return."

I hesitated for a minute, but knew that they wouldn't leave without it, so I handed it over.

Barbossa stroked it with his fingers a few times, before slowly handing it to the monkey, which screeched and jumped onto some of the sails' ropes.

"Our bargain?" I asked, demandingly.

Barbossa replied, by walking away from me. He nodded at the black pirate as he passed him.

"Still the guns and stow 'em, Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port." He said, commandingly to the troops.

"Wait!" I cried, running after Barbossa. "You have to take me to shore. According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren -"

"First" Barbossa turned around angrily, interrupting me. "First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing."

I looked at him in absolute shock, as I realized his words were truth.

"And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not." He said, pointedly.

"And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules." His finished thoughtfully.

"Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_ , Miss Turner." He finished, turning his back to me once more.

This time I couldn't follow him. First because I was in complete shock and dismay, and then two pirates came up behind me, also preventing me from moving.

I was in shock when they came, and turned around both ways to see who had me, as I struggled a little, but knew struggle was pointless and went along without a fight. I knew I was trapped upon this dreaded ship, and wanted to make this as peaceful as possible. Not that it would do me much good.

I'm sorry I haven't updated lately guys, but thanks to my reviewers, and I promise I will update again soon.

MudGuppy: Thank you, thank you, thank you. You are, by far, my most loyal reader for this story, and I'm so grateful for your reviews. I'm also glad you enjoyed the story.


	6. Chapter Six

Summary: This is the movie pirates of the Caribbean with the story told through the eyes of Elizabeth Swann.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the storyline.

**Chapter Six**

I looked around the room I was locked in, ashamed to say I was pretty fascinated by it, as it was an actual pirate ship I was on. And despite my fear, I was remembering how much I had wanted to meet a pirate. Plus, I thought the room looked kind of pretty with so many candles.

I jumped as I heard the door creak and turned to find the pirates that brought me here (I'm still unsure of their names) enter the room.

"You'll be dinin' with the captain." The pirate said roughly. "And he requests you wear this."

I looked at the dress he was holding in his arms. It was really dark, and I was unsure of whether it was purple or maroon.

"Well, you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request." I replied coolly, quoting the captain, knowing he'd understand the spite behind it.

The pirates both let out a little giggle, and the one who had spoken before replied, "He said you'd say that. He also said if that be the case, you'll be dinin' with the crew...and you'll be naked."

The other pirate let out another little giggle at the last words. I glared at them both and snatched the dress. They both glared back at me, all smiles disappearing.

"Fine."

I sat at the dinning table, unsure what to do as the pirates set up a feast on the table, and lit some candles, before retreating from the room, leaving me alone with the captain.

When the food was placed in front of me, I began to eat politely, self-conscious as the captain sat there watching me.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone." Barbossa said, and I lifted my head to look at him. "You must be hungry."

I looked at him for a second, then picked up my meat with my hands and began to eat it. He was right, I was hungry, and if he didn't expect manners, why should I bother using them? I looked up slightly, and saw some rolls on a plate in front of me. I grabbed one and continued eating.

"Try the wine." He said, holding a goblet in front of me. I took the glass from him, and took a few gulps of it, before returning to my roll.

"And the apples?" He said, holding out a shiny green apple. "One of those next."

I froze, my hand holding a piece of bread halfway to my mouth, as realization hit me. I sat there frozen for a few seconds before I dropped the piece of roll and put my hand down.

"It's poisoned." I accused, disgusted in him.

Barbossa laughed and replied, "There would be no sense to be killing ye, Miss Turner."

"Then release me, you have your trinket;" I said, pointing out the obvious. "I'm of no further value to you."

He quietly reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out my medallion. He then held it by the top of the medallion and leant forward on the table, thoughtfully.

"You don't know what this is, do ye?" He said, and from the tone of his voice was serious, like he'd just realized something.

I shrugged and replied simply; "It's a pirate medallion."

"This is Aztec gold..." He corrected forcefully, then his face grew serious again. "One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself." He whispered the last part, as though it was something miraculous.

"Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies." He continued with his story. "But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold..."

He paused at this point, and looked me in the eyes before continuing. "A terrible curse."

As he spoke I listened, but I felt my eyes being drawn to the medallion and I gazed at it, and despite its magical pirate qualities, I doubt it was cursed.

"Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity." Barbossa concluded.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa." I replied seriously, unable to believe he thought I would believe such a thing.

"Aye." Barbossa agreed, and stood up. "That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is."

He came and stood next to me, really close. "Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all." He thrust his hand out as he said the last part, remembering the day he stole the gold. "We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company." He said, as he walked behind me, to my other side. "The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize..." He whispered, sending chills up my spine. "The drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner."

He then straightened up, so his face wasn't so close to mine, and began to retreat back to his seat. I hadn't been able to look at him the whole time he was close to me, but as he backed away I turned to look at him.

"Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it." He said, emphasizing each word. We both then turned as the monkey began to jump up and down, screeching.

He turned his back to me, and when I was sure he wasn't looking, I grabbed a butterknife from the table, and hid it under a cloth, which I had placed on my lap at the start of the meal.

"There is one way we can end our curse." He whispered, his back still turned on me, making me wonder whether he was talking to me or the monkey. He then turned back to face me, and the monkey jumped on his shoulder. "All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid." The monkey then jumped off his shoulder, and ran off carrying the gold, which Barbossa must have given to it when he was talking to it before.

"Thanks to ye, we have the final piece." Barbossa said, looking straight at me.

I looked at him in confusion, as well as an unsettling fear. "And the blood to be repaid?"

"Thanks why there's no sense to be killin' ye." He replied, then added, to my horror. "Yet."

He picked up the apple and held it out. "Apple."

I stared at his hand, unsure of what to do, then decided to go with my instinct and knocked his arm aside, sending the apple flying. I held the knife up to him, threateningly and turned to run in the direction of the exit. I went round a pole, and he came round the other side of it. I turned to dodge him, but he grabbed me, and I pushed the knife into his heart. I let go of it and stepped back gasping, when he didn't collapse or even gasp in pain. He looked at me, then back at the knife, causing em to gasp in disgust as he calmly pulled the knife out of his chest and held it up, threateningly to me.

I winced and felt like I was going to be sick and I saw his blood covered the knife, shining under the light.

"I'm curious – after killin' me what was it you plannin' on doing next?" He said.

I backed away from him, turning only to find the door handle. Once I was out of the office, I screamed as I saw the pirates all on the deck, only they weren't pirates. They were all skeletons, with bits of skin missing, and ragged clothes that hung loosely and all terrifying and completely overwhelming. I began to scream in terror, as they all seemed to come forward and surround me. I stepped away, and in the middle of them turning a wheel, and got caught on it. I screamed and backed away from it, unaware that I was near the edge of the deck. I tripped and fell off of the top deck and down to the bottom deck, into a pit of skeleton pirates. I fell onto a sail that a bunch of them were holding, and they waved it up and down, throwing me into the air, while I was screaming, absolutely petrified of them, and of not being caught and hitting the deck. I was saved from the second worry, as one of the other pirates swung on a saw rope and caught me, which freaked me out even more as it was touching me. I screamed even louder, and when we landed on the deck I ran away. It followed and I went around the steering wheel, while it was on the other side. I tried to dodge it, but then just pushed the steering wheel which went up and knocked its head back. It pulled its head forward again, and turned back to me. I was staring at it with even more shock, if that was possible. I ran away from it again and hid under the stairs. Only I heard something behind me, and turned to see the monkey, which was also a skeleton, holding the Aztek gold medallion. I screamed and ran away from it, running towards the door back inside the boat, but ran into Barbossa on the way. He grabbed me, and spun me around.

"Look!" He said, pushing me towards the deck a little, holding onto me neck. "The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead."

He spun me around again to face him. "For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it." Barbossa let go of me, and I began to slowly back away from him. "Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing – not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea," He reached out to touch me, and his hand went into the moonlight, turning into a skeleton. I backed away even more in fear. "Nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." He walked into the moonlight, and fully turned into a skeleton, which was frightening to see. "You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner. You're in one!" He said, and pulled the cork out of a bottle of rum, and drank it. I gasped as I saw it flow through his ribcage and falling through the space where his stomach should be. Unable to take it anymore I ran into his room, where he through a bottle at the door, then slammed them shut. I ran to a corner, and huddled there, drawing my dress around me like a protective cloak. I jumped at every sound, completely distraught and knowing it could be one of them. I had never felt so panicked and scared in my entire life. This was like a nightmare, only...it was real.

Okay people, here's another chapter and I would just like to say this chapter was a really difficult one for me to write, and is not my best work. Please, no flames. Thank you people.

**williz** Here's an update, and by using CAPITAL LETTERS It appears you are eager. So here you go.


	7. Chapter Seven

Summary: This is the movie pirates of the Caribbean with the story told through the eyes of Elizabeth Swann.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the storyline.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Will probably update a few more chapters in the next few days.

**Chapter Seven**

I found myself standing there, looking out the window at the mysterious island, which was our destination, as fear grew in my heart. We were at the island, and they were going to kill me, like that captain said. The island looked completely ordinary, and I would have considered it even to be pretty. But because of the fear it brought me, knowing why I was here, all I could see was the dark and ugly side of it.

I jumped as I heard the door open, and turned around to see about four pirates standing there, one of them holding a rope.

"Time to go, Poppet." The pirate holding the rope said, and I felt chills run up my spine.

They took me outside and tied my hands together. I stood there, my face stony, trying not to show my fear. If I was going to die at the hands of their barbarians, I would not die without pride.

Barbossa then pulled my hair behind my shoulders and put the medallion around my neck, before boarding me into a rowboat with the rest of the pirates and sailing us across the water, towards the dreaded island. Once arriving at the Island the boats went into a cave at the side of the Island. It was the kind of cave always used in pirate stories. Ironic, isn't it.

My heart caught in my chest as the boats were ported and I was taken into the cave itself. Despite all my fear it was a marvellous sight, as the cave was filled with unimaginable amounts of precious jewels and treasures. I wished I could have stood there and admired it, but I was forced forward. When we finally stopped walking I was greeted with a sight that truly took my breath away. There, in the middle of all the treasure was a box. It was about up to my knee and made of stone, with strange carvings engraved on it. It wasn't just the look of the box that took my breath away. It was its meaning. There was something that told me this box was more then it seemed.

I blinked and turned at the sounds of pirates throwing treasures and such from all sides of me, taking away the heavy hold the box had just had on me. I didn't get much time to ponder all of this, as the black pirate who had been dragging me, gave me a hard shove from behind and lead me forward, through the mountains of treasure towards the box.

I was made to stand in front of the box, facing the pirates, while captain Barbossa gave them a speech.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." I felt myself grow uncomfortable standing there and eager for his speech, which seemed to be just building up, to be over, as facing whatever torture and death they had planned for me seemed better then facing my questions and not knowing what will happen.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa continued.

"Suffered, I have." One of the stupid pirates called from the crowd, but I didn't even notice who, as I felt my fear rise again, and tried hard to stop myself from crying.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is" Barbossa kicked the lid of the box which felt towards me, making me leap back to avoid being hit. I was in awe as the contents of the box, or should I say, treasure chest, were all medallions, exactly like the one around my neck.

"…The cursed treasure of Cortés himself." Barbossa walked along the other side of the chest, running his hand through the gold as he walked. "Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…save for this." Barbossa pointed the piece hanging around my neck. I felt my heart pounding in my ears as the pirates cheered at that moment. I felt absolute fear take over me, but finally bit it down, for the final piece of Barbossa's speech.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa cried out.

"Us!" The pirates all yelled in return.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?" I gulped at that question.

"Hers!" The pirates all yelled, and I did not like the sound of that. One of the pirates mimed cutting his own throat as he said that and pointed at me. I stepped back in fear.

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted?" Barbossa asked as the pirates all laughed at that prospect. Then Barbossa looked me in the eye and aimed the final part at me. "Eat a whole bushel of apples."

He laughed, and grabbed the back of my neck, pushed me down, so that my face was only inches away from the gold in the chest. I then saw, out of the corner of my eye, Barbossa grab a knife with his other hand and hold it up.

"Begun by blood…by blood undone." Barbossa almost whispered those words, as though they had a sentimental meaning to him. He then ripped the medallion from my neck and placed it in my hand. He raised the knife, and swiftly cut my hand, causing me to gasp in shock and pain. I looked from Barbossa to my hand and back again.

"That's it?" I asked incredulously, unable to believe that was what I feared so much.

"Waste not." Barbossa told me, and forced my fist shut on the medallion, causing my blood to cover it. He then made me drop the medallion into the chest. When he let go of my hand I held it close to me, then looked at it, feeling sickened by the smell of blood and the deep cut I now bore. I then realized something wasn't right. The pirates were all silent as the looked upon each other, and themselves.

"Did it work?" The silence was broken by a simple question.

"I don't feel no different." Another pirate added.

"How do we tell?" A third asked.

Barbossa reached for his pistol and shot the final speaker, much to everyone's shock.

The pirate froze, as though stunned, then looked down at his shoulder, where the bullet had entered his skin.

"You're not dead." The black pirate said, surprised.

"No." The pirate that had been shot replied, seeming to be in between shock and joy. "He shot me!" The pirate continued, and pointed a finger at Barbossa.

More pirates cried out, as they all added up in their heads what this meant.

"It didn't work."

"The curse it still upon us!"

As this went on I continued to stare ahead, hoping that if I stayed still enough they wouldn't direct any attention to me. It worked, in theory.

"You, maid." Barbossa cried out, and I turned to face him. "Your father, what was his name?"

I stood there silently, and he started to shake me.

"Was your father William Turner?" Barbossa roared angrily.

"No." I replied harshly, a hint of a smile on my lips as I said it.

"Where's his child?" Barbossa asked angrily, shaking me again. He then released me and picked up a piece of gold. "The child that sailed from England eight years ago," Barbossa held the piece of bloodied gold near my chin, forcing me to lean back a little bit. "The child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?"

Barbossa then fell silent again, awaiting my answer. I already knew that the child must be Will for many reasons. Because the gold was his, because the man Barbossa spoke of had the exact same name as Will, _William Turner_. And because deep down I knew it must be him. But also, deep down I knew that I couldn't betray Will, so I remained silent.

Barbossa looked at me angrily, then I felt the harsh sting of his hand making contact with my face, and the pain of hitting the gold covered ground, before my mind let go of its consciousness.

The next thing I knew there was a hand around my mouth. I jumped awake, and went to scream when I saw that it was Will. He held his finger to his mouth then indicated for me to follow him. He let go of my mouth, his hand going to my cheek as I sat up. I turned to look at my other side and saw the medallion. I grabbed it, getting a handful of dirt on the way. I then followed Will quietly though the water the other side. He grabbed my hand and helped me out of the water. We then took all the oars from the pirates rowboats before going to our own. We both got into the rowboat and rowed away from the island to where I could see the Interceptor in the distance, leaving a trail of oars in our path.

Will helped me onto the ship, and when I looked up, after climbing aboard I was surprised, as instead of guards and sailors, I found a bunch of men so strangely dressed that they could only be one thing.

"Not more pirates." I said regretfully, as I took a few steps back.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." One of the pirates came forward with the greeting.

He looked familiar…

"Mr. Gibbs?" I said in surprise as I recognized the pirate.

He smiled slightly, then turned to Will who was now aboard and standing next to me. "Hey, boy, where be Jack?"

"Jack?" I said to Will in both anger and surprise. "Jack Sparrow?"

Will looked at me as I spoke, then turned to Mr. Gibbs. "He fell behind." Will then put a hand an arm around my back, to show me what direction to go in, before placing a hand on each arm to lead me below deck. As we walked I heard the pirates begin to set sail, and one of the voices yelling out sounded female, but I was so confused and tired I didn't question anything that was happening. Not even the reason behind Will working with pirates to save me.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Don' own pirates of the Caribbean, or the storyline. All I really own are my interpretations of Elizabeth's thoughts and reasoning behind her actions.

**Chapter Eight**

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" I said my voice showing both anger and frustration. We were sitting below deck, at a table, and there were quite a few candles around. I was also attempting to bandage the cut on my palm, and doing a terrible job at it, which was the origin of my frustration.

"A pirate." Will replied simply, then grabbed my hands. "Here. Let me."

I let go of the bandage and replied with a simple. "Thank you." I was even surprised by how vulnerable I sounded.

We sat in silence for a while as Will bandaged my hand. It felt nice, just to be sitting there with Will. Even though he had always insisted on treating me as though I was above him because of our class, he had been my only real friend, and I was glad to be spending this time with him.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours." Will said, breaking the silence. He looked up, his eyes meeting mine. "Why?"

I looked down, feeling some shame for my actions, as I knew I had used Will's name because it was a lesser class then mine. "I don't know." I replied, then winced and pulled my hand back as he pulled the bandage too tight.

"I'm sorry." Will said, and the tone of his voice made my heart beat faster for some unknown reason. "Blacksmith's hands - I know they're rough."

"No…" I said quickly, then added "I mean yes, they are but…" I paused as Will tied a little knot in the bandage. "Don't stop." I felt foolish, but I had enjoyed the feeling of Will's hands against mine. I didn't want that to end. Because now that it had, I knew I had to tell him about the medallion. It was only right.

He looked from my hand to my face, his eyes showing confusion. I leant forward, and Will did too, his hand coming to rest on my neck and jawbone.

"Elizabeth." He whispered, and I could feel the rush of air with his words. He looked like he was going to kiss me, and that very idea left me almost breathless. Yet I couldn't let him. I put my hand on his and slide it from its place at my neck down towards the top of my dress. As I did this my eyes never left his, and I found no enjoyment in the confused look in his eyes. I then released his hand and pulled the medallion away from its hiding place under my dress. Will's eyes left mine to look at the medallion. His brow creased in confusion as he placed his hand under it.

"Its yours." I said, as I held the chain and pulled, releasing the medallion from my neck.

Will's eyes never left the medallion, it was almost like the sight of it put him in a trance. "I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. " I looked down at the ground as shame overcame me, and when I looked up again I not only saw, but felt Will's eyes on me.

"Why did you take it?" He asked, his voice brushing with slight anger.

I felt tears form in my eyes. I hated this, Will being angry at me. "Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful."

Will's gaze went back to the medallion, only he didn't seem as peaceful now.

He looked back up at me, and his voice was strangely calm. "It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood…my blood." Will's hand formed a tight fist around the medallion, and he bent his head in anger. "The blood of a pirate."

I felt his anger, and knew it was my fault."

"Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." I begged, and saw Will's fist waver, before he released it and slammed the medallion to the table.

I sat there for a few seconds, before I rushed out, not wanting to completely breakdown in front of Will.

I was in my room, when I heard commotion on the deck. I stuck my head up and saw everyone running about.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got." Gibbs yelled out to the crew.

I run up to the stairs and leant on a sail rope. "What's happening?"

Anamaria, who was the female pirate I had heard earlier, was standing behind the steering wheel. "The _Black Pearl_, she's gaining on us."

I quickly pushed past the rope, to look behind us, and to see Anamaria was speaking truth. There was the Black Pearl, not too far behind us.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." I argued.

Anamaria laughed a little, and replied. "You can tell them that after they've caught us." With a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" I asked, desperately trying to think of something.

"Aye." Anamaria replied, and seemed sincerely interested in what I had to say.

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" I asked, looking between Anamaria and Gibbs.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." Gibbs said, continuing on my idea.

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" Anamaria yelled out to the crew.

"Anything that we can afford to lose…see that it's lost." Gibbs added as he turned towards the front of the ship, to face the crew.

I barely noticed the crew throwing things off the deck. I knew that some barrels were being thrown, but paid little attention to them. I looked forward, hoping we

would outrun them, hoping that my plan would work. I don't know what made me want to turn around, though I was sure it was the fact that a lot of the crew were looking behind us. I turned around, and felt my heart sink as I saw The Black Pearl had released its oars and were rowing towards us, meaning that they were currently traveling faster then us. So we now had no chance of outrunning them.

Anamaria turned around and I could tell she saw the same sight I did.

"It was a good plan." She comforted. "Up till now."

"Gibbs." I heard Will yell, and we all turned as he approached us.

"We have to make a stand. We must fight!" Will said, then raised his voice. "Load the guns!"

"With what?" Anamaria asked helplessly.

"Anything. Everything!" Will said, his whole spirit glowing with determination. "Anything we have left." Will turned to Gibbs who looked at him skeptically.

"Load the guns." Gibbs finally yelled out, going back to the lower section of the deck where the crew were.

I saw Anamaria look up to the sky, and I thought it was possible she was silently praying.

"Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" Gibbs continued to yell to the crew.

Will turned to look at me, and our eyes met. I felt a heavy tension, but then he quickly turned away, and went to the lower deck. I quickly followed him. In the middle of this chaos I wanted to do something helpful, I couldn't just stand there. If the situation wasn't so terrible I would have almost laughed. I had always dreamed of meeting pirates and going on adventures to escape the life I was made to lead. Now here I was, in danger and having my adventure. And, for the first time in my life, I can actually help with something.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Don' own pirates of the Caribbean, or the storyline. All I really own are my interpretations of Elizabeth's thoughts and reasoning behind her actions.

**Chapter Nine**

I was leaning over the side of the Interceptor when Gibbs came up behind us, followed by Will.

"The _Pearl_ is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." Gibbs was talking to Anamaria, but I knew his words were meant for us all.

"Lower the anchor on the right side." I said, and Anamaria gave me a puzzled look. I turned to Gibbs. "On the starboard side!"

Gibbs looked at Will, who shrugged. "It certainly has the element of surprise."

"You're daft, lady!" Anamaria said to me, and I wasn't sure how I was supposed to take it. She then added Will in. "You both are!"

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs added grinning, then turned to lean against the rail, looking down on the lower deck. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

While Gibbs was talking, Will went past him to help with the operation, leaving me with Anamaria.

I leant on the side of the ship, and dug my nails into the wood as I felt the ship lope side.

"Let go." I yelled to Anamaria, who released the steering wheel, which furiously began to spin to the left, opposite of the ship.

I watched as The Black Pearl came along side of us. All the pirates, from both ships, were yelling and preparing to fight.

"Now." I heard Will say.

I heard a pirate, who I suspected was Barbossa yell, "Fire."

I turned to the crew and yelled "Fire all."

I then felt the ship swing violently, as cannons from both ships were fired. I was standing next to Will, who was firing a pistol at the pirates on the opposing deck. I ducked as bullets came flying my way.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass." Gibbs yelled at me from the other side of Will.

"It's your turn." I yelled back, grabbing hold of a rope from one of the sails.

"We need us a devil's dowry." Gibbs yelled back."

"We'll give them her." Anamaria said from behind me, and I noticed she was holding a pistol to my throat.

"She's not what they're after." Will said, and once again met my eyes.

I suddenly looked down, to find the medallion gone.

"The medallion." I said, shocked. Will looked at me for a second then ran off across the deck, to look for it down below.

I noticed then, that Anamaria had put her pistol away, and had continued the fight.

One of The Black Pearls cannons hit the main mast, and we all crouched down, with the hope of not getting hit as the mast fell. The fallen mast, went to act as a bridge between the two ships, allowing Barbossa's pirates to come onto the Interceptor.

I continued to pull on the sails rope, and direct them. I then saw a pistol, and pointed it at The Black Pearl and shot it. The impact was quite shocking, and knocked me back a little. I was surprised, as this was the first time I had ever shot a pistol in my life. That didn't stop me, however, and I rose from my crouching position, to aim my fires at the now invading pirates.

I found myself in the middle of a true fight, and one pirate got to close for me to shot, so I hit him with the end of my pistol. It was all a matter of survival.

There was then a pirate on either side. I hit one square in the nose, then turned to the other one, who held up his sword. Someone grabbed the man's wrist.

"That's not very nice." The man was jack Sparrow. I saw him, and didn't know what to think. So instead of thinking, I gritted my teeth, and hit the pirate in the face with my pistol. A few fires, came towards us, and Jack grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me down to hide behind the side of the ship.

"Where's the medallion?" he asked, and I felt anger bubble.

"Wretch." I said, and went to hit him.

He grabbed my wrist and saw the bandage around my hand.

"Ah." He said looking at the bandage. "Where is dear William?"

I felt fear again as he said those words. Fear towards what he knew, but mostly, fear because I hadn't seen Will since he went to find the medallion.

I looked back towards the deck, and murmured. "Will" before running across the deck to find him.

I ran across the deck, and saw some fingers through a grate. I ran over it, to find Will trapped inside, with rising water. I leant over the grate, and heard Will yell out;

"Elizabeth."

I hastily tried to move the mast, which was blocking the grate, trapping Will inside. I was unsuccessful.

"I can't move it." I cried out with frustration, leaning onto the grate. Two pirates came up behind me and grabbed an arm each, and started to drag me away.

"Will!" I screamed out and fought against the pirates with all y might, but they were stronger then me and took me back onto the dreaded Black Pearl.

I soon found myself tied to the mast along with Gibbs, and the rest of the crew.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word "parley," I'll have your guts for garters." One of Barbossa's pirates said, while holding out a knife and circling around us, much like a shark.

Impulsively, I pulled the rope that was around me, over my head, and went to the side of the ship, when I felt the air ripple, and the Interceptor exploded before my eyes. I felt tears form, and whispered "Will!". Even the very word pained me, as I knew he had been on the Interceptor, and it was because of me. I wasn't strong enough and now I've lost him.

I heard Barbossa laughing, and saw him in front of me. I could practically taste my fury, and I attacked him from behind.

"You've got to stop it! Stop it!" I yelled.

Barbossa turned around and grabbed hold of my wrists, despite my fight. "Welcome back, Miss." He smiled, and grabbed the top of my dress, holding me close. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor."

With that, he pushed me into the crew. The next second I felt their hands all over me, and I started to scream with fear and disgust.

"Barbossa." A voice yelled out.

I felt the pirates release me as they turned to look at the speaker, as I did. I smiled when I saw who it was.

"Will." I whispered.

Will jumped down onto the deck and grabbed a pistol. "She goes free." He cocked the pistol and pointed it at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa replied and started to walk forward. I felt a pirate behind his hand on my forehead, and pull me back into him. He placed his other arm around my neck. Much to my disgust.

"She goes free!" Will repeated determinedly, his pistol still pointed at Barbossa, who was merely an inch away from it now.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa replied calmly.

I saw Will look to the side. I tried to look in the direction and saw Jack there, his hands held together in plea. I could have sworn he said, "Don't do anything stupid."

Will ran back, and grabbed hold of a rope, to help him balance on the side of the ship.

"You can't." He said, then pointed the pistol up against his chin. "I can."

I tried to get to him, but the pirate behind me grabbed hold of my hair, painfully keeping me in place.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, and I silently joined Jack's plea and hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"No one. He's no one." Jack interrupted, going to stand in front of Barbossa. "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner." Will said, contradicting Jack's statement. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." One of the pirates yelled out, pointing at Jack.

I once again made a half-hearted attempt to escape to Will, but once again, without success.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

There was silence after this statement, while Barbossa thought.

Barbossa finally interrupted the silence by saying "Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free." Will yelled out, and I felt pride in my heart, which was mixed with fear, as I knew that Will was swapping his freedom for mine.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked slyly.

Jack looked to the side, then removed the pistol from his chin and started to point it in the direction of the crew, before bringing it back. "And the crew – the crew are not to be harmed."

"Agreed." Barbossa said, in a tone that made me instantly distrust him.

A few hours later I found I was right to distrust him, as I found myself meters from a deserted Island, on the edge of the plank with pirates pointing swords at me, yelling for me to jump.

I looked back at them, with a look I hoped was defiant, but was probably fearful. I held the dress up, and slowly turned around and walked towards the end of the plank. I looked down into the deep blue water. It was so very blue. And while looking into the water I felt fear rise from my stomach, burning my throat. I didn't want to jump into the water, because I had no idea what was beneath the blue exterior.

I heard Will's voice over the cries of the crew.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" He yelled as he struggled against the pirates.

Suddenly, everyone was quiet to hear Barbossa's reaction.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa started to laugh, and all his crew followed him in the act.

I saw Will get gagged and dragged away.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa said, turning his attention to me.

"Aye." All the pirates yelled in agreement.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

I felt anger come siding along with my fear, as I removed the dress, and threw it at Barbossa.

"Goes with your black heart." I practically spat in my rage.

Barbossa hugged the dress and threw it into the crowd of pirates. I turned around and walked back to the edge of the plank. Instead of looking into the water, I turned around and looked at Will.

I felt our eyes meet, as they so often do, and felt an immense desire to stay and be with him.

"Too long." I heard a pirate yell, and someone kicked the end of the plank, making it wobble.

I gave a little scream, and fell off the plank. I seemed to be falling forever, before I hit the water. I fell down deep, feeling my skin sting at the impact of the fall. I quickly pushed my way to the surface, gasping for air as I broke away from the waters hold. I then began to swim towards the island, not wanting to stay in this water for any longer then I had to. As I swam, I heard a splash behind me, which meant Jack had also been thrown overboard.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Don't own pirates of the Caribbean, or the storyline. All I really own are my interpretations of Elizabeth's thoughts and reasoning behind her actions.

**Chapter Ten**

After a very long swim, we both made it to the Island shore. I walked through the water to the sand, which I found to be quite difficult while wearing my underclothes, which were also wet, and stuck to my skin. I got to the dry sand, to find that Jack wasn't following me. I turned around and took a few steps back towards him.

He was looking out to sea. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

Jack then turned around and walked up the beach onto the grass.

I had to almost run to catch up with him. "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then."

Jack stopped and turned around, unexpectedly "To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice" He looked down at my skirt, then turned his nose up. "– unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

Jack then swiftly turned and knocked on a nearby tree. Which was strange

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow." I protested as Jack started to take big steps, and seemed to be counting his steps. This was also strange, but I ignored it and continued my argument.

"You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company." I said, quoting what I'd heard. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot."

Jack started to jump up and down, and I went to stand in front of him. "Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" I was surprised at how loud my voice had gotten. I calmed myself, and next time I spoke my voice was softer, yet more serious. "How did you escape last time?"

Jack stepped forward, making me step back a few steps. He seemed to be thinking hard. "Last time…" Jack hesitated. "I was here a grand total of three days, all right?"

He turned away from me and went back to the piece of grass he was jumping on. He reached over and pulled on it, revealing a secret cellar door. "Last time the rumrunners used this island as a cache." He stepped down a few steps into the cellar. "They came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business." I heard clinking of glass, and saw Jack bend over. "Probably…have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." His voice was muffled because his back was to me and he was bending down. Jack then rose holding two bottles of rum.

"So that's it then?" I said, bitterly disappointed and rose my voice to stop myself from crying. " That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow?"

I leant in close to him, my quieter. "You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!"

Jack looked at me strangely, then held his arms out, and wiggled his chest a little. "Welcome to the Caribbean, love."

He then went past me, pushing a bottle of rum as he did so.

I looked at the rum for a minute, then smiled as I formulated a plan.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs." I yelled out, not even really singing. We were on the beach, and it was after nightfall. We had built a fire, which now blazed brightly, as I welcomed the heat. Me and Jack had drunk quite a few bottles of rum, although I was acting much more drunk then I actually was, I was feeling my vision blur slightly and felt strangely relaxed.

So, there we were, running around a fire drunkenly singing out of tune. "Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."

"I love this song." Jack yelled out, as we met in the middle and started dancing around with our arms linked. I laughed as we spun.

"Really bad eggs." Jack yelled out, before groaning a little and falling over. He groaned and sat up, then grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to him in the sound. I laughed as he pulled me down.

"When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main" I said, making my voce much deeper and older, which was funny.

"Not just the Spanish Main , love. The entire ocean. The entire wo'ld." Jack said, using his hand to point out towards the sea, which was supposed to indicate the entire world.

"Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…" I watched him intensely, amused at all his hand gestures. "What the Black Pearl really is…is freedom."

"Jack" I said, leaning against him drunkenly. This was because I was really beginning to feel the effects of the rum now, which mixed in with my pity for the pirate. "…It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh, yes." Jack agreed, and put his arm around me. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved."

I looked at his hand, which was resting on my shoulder, in disgust.

"Mr. Sparrow." I slide away from his arm, but still stayed seated. I used a more spoilt, noble women's voice this time. "I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

Jack pointed his finger at me. "I know exactly what you mean, love." His hands just went up to curl his moustache.

I laughed coyly, and raised my bottle, as Jack put his hand on my neck, in the exact place Will had just yesterday.

"To freedom." I said, hoping to distract him.

Jack looked at me, then raised his glass, but left his hand resting on my shoulder, against my neck. "To the black pearl."

We clinked our bottles together, and I had a swing of mine. Jack continued to scull his bottle. I looked at his hand in disgust, and felt some kind of relief when he finally passed out.

I felt some kind of joy, throwing barrels into the fire I had made on the grass while Jack was sleeping. I was doing something productive, which was distracting me from the terrible headache I had from last night. I guess I had drunk too much rum.

As I threw a barrel in it I ducked, as it caused a small explosion.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing?" I heard Jack wake up, and walked over, towards the beach, where he was running. He ran past me to look at the fire I had made. "You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

I almost sighed in disgust, but instead replied "Yes, the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked, and I could hear him walk over to me.

One," I said spinning around, aware my voice was harsh and loud. "Because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels." I knew I was ranting now, but couldn't help but find some pleasure in it. I was also glad that not only was there no signs of the hangover I was suffering, but I also got to prove I'm smarter then Jack. "Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

Jack looked at me for a second, then raised his arms in confusion. "But why is the rum gone?"

I turned around and sat down in the warm sand, looking out into the horizon. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow." I told him. "You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

I sat there, still staring into the horizon. I heard Jack do something, then stalk away. I paid no attention to this. All I knew, was soon I'd be able to get off this island, and go rescue Will the way he rescued me.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Don' own pirates of the Caribbean, or the storyline. All I really own are my interpretations of Elizabeth's thoughts and reasoning behind her actions.

**Chapter 11**

"But we've got to save Will." I said, unable to believe my father wouldn't want to go save Will after all he's done.

"No. You're safe now." My father turned and went to walk over to the commodore, making me spin around to face him. "We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death." I said, hoping the seriousness of my words would get through to them.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." My father said, and I stared at him in disbelief. If Will hadn't done that I would have died. So my father was condemning Will because…he saved my life.

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me." I said, my voice starting to get a bit shrill, but I didn't care. I couldn't just let Will die.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. Jack said, coming to stand in front of me. I was extremely annoyed to note that the commodore and my father seemed to pay more attention to what he was saying, then to what I had been saying. "The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

Commodore Norrington looked down on Jack, then stiffly replied. "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

He then turned to leave. I pushed past Jack and followed him.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." At my last words Norrington turned around in surprise.

"Elizabeth." My father said, in surprise, which quickly turned to cheer. "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

The commodore looked at me hopefully and I replied. "I am."

I regretted the words already. But this was a sacrifice I had to make, for Will.

"A wedding! I love weddings…drinks all around!" Jack cried out, and I made a point not to look back at him.

Jack looked at Norrington and held his arms out. "I know. "Clap him in irons," right?"

"Mr. Sparrow," Norrington said, sternly. "You will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta."

I felt incredible joy at his words. We were going to rescue Will.

"You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?" Norrington continued.

"Inescapably clear." Jack replied regretfully.

That night, the night that the guards were going to go rescue Will from Barbossa and his lot of despicable pirates, two guards come over to me and start to take me over to a room, where I was to be locked up. I fought them, not wanting to be locked up, when I could help save Will. Besides, I hadn't told them about the curse.

"Come on, it's for your own safety." One of the guards said, and they dragged me.

"I don't care what the commodore order," I yelled "I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!"

The guards released me at the room I was to be locked in.

"Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that." One of the guards said. "A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story."

He then promptly turned and walked out, locking the doors behind him.

"This is Jack Sparrow 's doing!" I yell as I fell against the door in an attempt to escape. I then spun around and leant against the door. Angry at the guard jesting me, and angry at the commodore for feeling it was his right to have me locked up at this moment.

I stood there, moping angrily for a while. I felt completely helpless. Here, Will's life was in danger, and I was trapped in this dreaded little room. I looked up out the window. At least I could see the fights.

Then, an idea came to me. I looked around, and saw a tablecloth and a few other pieces of materials, which are all used for different purposes. I began to knot them together, to form a rope.

I heard a knock on the door, and my father's voice.

"A moment, please. Elizabeth?" I quickly looked in the direction of the door, hoping he wouldn't enter.

"I just want you to know I, uh, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you."

I turned away from the door, assured he wont enter at the moment. I quickly began to knot my rope together, hoping I could escape before he came in.

"But, you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision."

I threw the rope out the window and climbed down it, leaving my father talking to himself.

I was relieved to find a rowboat outside my window. That meant I wouldn't get wet swimming around the ship to find one. I got in the boat and began to row towards The Black Pearl, to save the rest of the crew. Then we can all save Will.

I got to the Black Pearl, and quickly looked up, into a cannon hole. I saw two pirates, whom I assumed were the guards of the ship, while the rest went onto the Island. They were busy talking about food. I almost sighed with relief, but managed to stop myself. If I treaded carefully I wouldn't get caught. I quickly climbed up the side of the ship, and looked up onto the deck. It was empty. I climbed over the rail, being careful not to make a noise that would give away my presence. I looked around, then jumped as the monkey fell down in front of me. I felt fearful for a minute, then looked at it in disgust. I threw it over the side of the ship, and looked over to see it splash in the water. I also noticed the two pirates looking down and quickly pulled my head back over before they looked up and saw me.

I ran down the stairs to a space in between two lots of stairs. I found a pile of junk there, and hid behind what looked like a piano. I heard the pirates run past me, then quickly ran down the rest of the stairs to the bottom. I looked around, and heard a voice yell out;

"Miss Elizabeth."

I turned to see the crew all locked in a cage. I went and got the key, and unlocked the cage they were locked in.

I lead the pirates up onto the deck and we all hid.

Barbossa's pirates were on deck, looking around, swords drawn. I saw their white bones, revealed by the moonlight and grimaced. They turned away, and we pushed a rowboat, so it hit them, knocking them overboard.

We all cheered and I went out the front, over to the rowboat.

"All of you with me." I called as I walked over to the rowboat, and started to grab the rope. "Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave!" It was when I went to pull the rowboat rope that I realized none of the crew were there helping me.

I turned around slowly, to see the crew all standing there silently.

"Please, I need your help!" I begged. "Come on!"

The reply I got was from Cotton's parrot. "Any port in the storm."

"Cotton 's right," Gibbs said, and I was surprised that he understood what that meant. "We've got the Pearl."

"And what about Jack?" I asked, hoping to strike a cord. "you're just going to leave him?"

"Jack owes us a ship." A pirate, who severely lacked height said.

"And there's the code to consider." Gibbs added.

"The code?" I said in disbelief, unable to believe the code was stopping them. "You're pirates." I said, emphasizing the word 'pirates'. "Hang the code, and hang the rules!"

My words got absolutely no reaction from the crew.

"They're more like guidelines anyway." I said, quoting Barbossa with the hope his words would be listened too.

Unfortunately these pirates didn't share Barbossa's beliefs as I found myself rowing to the Island.

"Bloody pirates." I cursed angrily, having no idea how I'd save Will and Jack on my own.

I walked into the cave to find it in utter chaos. Most of the pirates were gone, probably attacking the _Dauntless_. I found Barbossa and Jack fighting, both of them turning into skeletons and back in the moonlight. I didn't have time to adjust to the surprise of Jack being cursed, as I saw Will fighting with a pirate. The pirate threw a grenade. Will is thrown down by the force of the air. I saw Will on the ground, with the pirate standing over him, his sword in Will's face.

I looked around, and grabbed a long staff, which was surprisingly heavy.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain." The pirate sneered at Will.

"Do you like pain?" I asked mildly, then hit the pirate in the face with the end of the staff, knocking him to the ground. "Try wearing a corset." I almost spat the words out, meaning every one of them. I then spun around and pointed the end of the staff at Will. He grabbed hold of it and I pulled him up. Our eyes met for a moment, and we both smiled at each other. I then turned around to look at Jack and Barbossa, both fighting in the water, under the moonlight.

"Whose side is Jack on?" I asked confused at his skeleton appearance.

Will shrugged and replied "At the moment?"

I nodded, then spun around and ran towards a group of pirates with my staff. One of them took off a helmet he'd been wearing and grinned at me. I swung the staff and hit him square in the head. I then brought the staff up to block the sword of another pirate that had been swung down upon me.

I pushed the pirate back, then threw the staff to Will, who used it to hit another pirate down. Then we both went to another pirate and Will hit him in the head, while I kicked it. Then we both put our hands of the staff and used out combined strength to skewer the three pirates together. They screamed out in pain, but found themselves stuck.

Will lit a grenade, and shoved it in the stomach of the middle pirate, then we both pushed them undercover, out of the moonlight. The pirate went to remove the grenade, but found his flesh covering it.

"No fair." The pirate said to us, before the three of them exploded. Me and Will both turned to run through the gold hills, away from the explosion. I saw Will in front of me, and I saw he was going towards the box that held the Aztec gold. I saw Jack throw the gold to Will, but then stopped running, as Barbossa thrust his gun up to the side, pointed straight at me.

My eyes met his for a split second, his cold and unmerciful. Then I froze when I heard a gunshot. I looked at Jack whose gun was held out, and had just shot Barbossa in the chest.

I didn't know why Jack did that, but I knew he just saved my life.

Barbossa turns to look at Jack, still leaving his pistol aimed at me.

" Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Barbossa told him smugly.

"He didn't waste it." Will's voice rang out, and we all turned to look at him. He dropped the medallion into the chest, and I saw a bloody knife in his other hand.

Barbossa dropped his pistol and opened his jacket, to reveal a white shirt, which was now soaking in blood. He looked at Jack and said something, but spoke too softly for me to hear. He then fell to the ground, and I knew he was dead.

I stood there, quietly looking at the treasure. I couldn't believe all of this was the cause of their troubles. That the gold had been the cause of Barbossa's suffering. I didn't think gold was worth suffering for. Worth dying for. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Will walking over to me.

Our eyes met in that magical way they always did, and I felt a strong amount of love for him. It was at that moment that I realized I loved him. Not just as a friend, but I really loved him. I'd loved him for a long time, I'd just never noticed it before. I saw Will move closer and for a split second I thought he was going to kiss me. Then we heard a bang, and both turned around to see Jack looking through the treasure, and throw some of the gold behind him. As soon as Will turned around the magic was broken, and I cursed myself for being so foolish.

"We should return to the _Dauntless_." I said quietly.

Will nodded. "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe."

His words were like a blow to my heart. I quickly turned away to hide the tears that were welling n my eyes.

We went back to the rowboat, and I felt sad as I saw how absolutely devastated Jack was upon noticing that the Black Pearl was gone.

"I'm sorry Jack." I said sincerely, hoping to comfort him in some way.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." His tone was still morbid, despite his words.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Don' own pirates of the Caribbean, or the storyline. All I really own are my interpretations of Elizabeth's thoughts and reasoning behind her actions.

**Chapter 12**

I heard the drums and felt extreme anger and sadness. Here I was, about to see Jack Sparrow executed. The same man who'd saved my life more then once, and now, thanks in a large part, to me he was not only in the law's hands, but being executed. I didn't want to be here and see this, it was all too much. And, to make matters worse, I was trapped in the evil corset once again.

"Jack Sparrow , be it known that you have…" The official started to read Jack's crimes, which I knew was to get the crowd to cheer against him.

I shook my head. "This is wrong." I said to Norrington and my father, who were standing on my right.

Norrington looked away, because he knew I was blaming him.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law." My father replied formally. "As are we all."

Curse the law, I thought angrily, and realized how much my pirating adventures had changed me. Once I would have never spoken out like that. I would have stayed silent, like an obedient well-bred woman. But things were different. Despite that, I was still completely helpless in changing the situation.

Will pushed through the crowd and came to stand before me.

"Governor Swann. Commodore." Will said greeting both men standing near me, both of which nodded their heads in greeting. Will then turned to me. "Elizabeth."

That one word showed me how much Will had changed also. Now I no longer had to ask him to call me Elizabeth. He just did it. We were closer now. I also noticed Will was wearing a large hat with a feather in it. It reminded me that he was still part pirate.

"I should have told you every day from the moment I met you." Will said to me, and I looked at him in confusion. "I love you."

I felt my heart skip a beat at his words. I saw both my father and Norrington turn and look in my direction, but I didn't care. Will loved me. Before I could say anything Will ran back into the crowd.

The drumming began to end and both Norrington and my father looked back to Jack who was now having a noose put around his neck. I felt my sadness and guilt return, then saw a flash of colour to my right, and turned. There was Cotton's parrot flying around the high wall that surrounds this part of the town. I felt a flood of relief overcome me. They were here to save Jack, and Will was apart of this somehow.

I saw Norrington notice Will pushing his way to the front of the crowd and heard him say "Marines."

I looked around quickly, trying to think of a way to distract him. As I did that I felt the bind of my corset against my chest.

"Ican't breathe." I said in a voice I hoped sounded breathless. I dropped to the ground, causing both my father and Norrington to run over to me. I lay there with my eyes closed while my father fanned my face, then I heard the swing of the lever that made Jack fall. I bolted upright and saw that Jack was now balancing on Will's sword, which had obviously been thrown to give Jack something to stand on.

I looked at my father and he started to ask a question to rolled his eyes and sighed. Norrington and his men ran after Jack and Will who both did pretty good jobs at fending them off.

I couldn't see much, as I was stuck with my father, but once the fight was taken up onto the very same fort Norrington proposed to me on, my father ran up to the fight, with me right behind him. I felt my relief crushed as I saw Will and Jack surrounded by guards, all who were pointing their swords at my pair of friends.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" I heard my father speaking as I came up next to him. I knew he was talking to Will and I felt anxious as to how Will would reply to this.

"And a good man." Will replied fiercely, which made me admire him greatly. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

My heart swelled with pride as I listened to his speech. Will was standing up to Norrington because it was the right thing to do.

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington hissed angrily.

"It's right here…" Will replied simply. "Between you and Jack."

I took a deep breath and went forward to stand next to Will. "As is mine."

"Elizabeth!" My father exclaimed, then turned to all the guards. "Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!"

All the guards obeyed him, and we no longer had weapons pointed at us. I put my hand on Will's wrist to show him I was behind him, and he put his other hand over mine.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked, and the sadness in his voice made my heart twinge. He really loved me, and I knew it. But I could never marry him it would be betraying my love for Will.

So I nodded and told the truth. "It is."

Norrington looked down, and I was, not for the first time today, overcome with guilt.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Jack rose from where he was hiding behind me and Will. He walked over to my father. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually…Ecumenically…Grammatically?"

As Jack spoke my father leant back to get away from him, the look of disgust covering his face and he turned to look away.

Jack went over to Norrington and stood incredibly close to Norrington, who had no room to move away. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that."

Jack walked away from Norrington behind me, but I didn't really notice that, as I was looking at Will now.

"Elizabeth." Jack said and I turned to face him. "It would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry."

I glared at him in disgust, but despite his impossible illusions, I'd miss Jack Sparrow. I turned to look away from him, when he called out, "Will."

We both turned to look at Jack once more.

"Nice hat." Jack said curtly, then began to back up towards the cliff I fell off. "Friends!" He announced "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that –"

I almost laughed as Jack fell backwards, but stifled it, as I had slight fear for his safety. But that passed quickly as I knew Jack could take care of himself. I ran along with everyone else to look down the edge, and felt better seeing Jack immerge from the water and start swimming towards the Black Pearl, that hung in the distance.

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" I heard one of the sailors say, and turned to Norrington to hear his answer.

Norrington looked lost for words, and I heard my father say;

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course"

Norrington smiled slightly and nodded. He turned to go back down and called out "Mr. Turner."

As Will turned to go after him, I grabbed his arm, not wanting him to leave me.

Will moved closer to me and told me; "I will accept the consequences of my actions."

Will went to stand in front of Norrington, but as he went, I held onto his hand until distance made us part.

Norrington unsheathed his sword and held it out. "This is a beautiful sword." Norrington told him, studying the swords surface. "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

Will nodded and replied respectfully "Thank you."

Norrington nodded and turned to walk away.

"Commodore!" One of the soldiers called out, forcing Norrington to turn around and face him. "What about Sparrow?"

When Norrington replied he had humor in his voice. "Well, I think we can afford to give him _one _day's head start."

Norrington then walked away, with all the soldiers following him, leaving just me Will and my father.

I leant forward to kiss Will when my father's voice made his presence known.

"So…" My father said. "This is the path you've chosen, is it? After all…he is a blacksmith."

"No." I replied, smiling at Will. I gently took off his hat and told a complete truth. Or at least a half-truth. "He's a pirate."

Will smiled at me. I didn't even notice when my father left, as soon Will's hand was on my neck and it was quickly followed by his mouth gently pushing against mine. I put my hand on the back of his neck ad deepened our kiss, feeling a tingle run down my spine as my heart beat furiously in my chest. Finally we broke off the kiss, and Will leant his forehead against mine. I smiled at him, and knew deep down in my heart I had made the right choice. Even if it took a life threatening trip across the Caribbean for me to realize it. And as for Will being a pirate. I think I have some pirate like qualities as well. And I don't ever want to forget that.

Okay, there we go. I've finished the movie pirate of the Caribbean from Elizabeth's POV. Okay, I'm considering adding a chapter of deleted scenes, or adding the deleted scenes into the story. Please tell me what you guys think of that. Please. You can even e-mail me on if u don't wanna review.

Secondly, I have a few reviews to thank, as without you guys I probably wouldn't have gritted my teeth in and finished this fic.

Thank you to bothJack-from-Cairo (MudGuppy)and Williz. You guys both completely rock and I luv ya. Thank you so much for your reviews!


End file.
